Tearing His Wings
by sanestinsanepersonever
Summary: From Envy's POV. Basically it's a rape fic. EnvyXEd, you dislike rape fics and gay couples? Then don't click, honestly.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, my computer seems to be spazzing on me, before I can ever save a newly made story or chapter, it needs to be restarted and won't let me save.. Basturd computer. Anyways, this isn't going to be a pleasent fanfic like the rest seem to be. Oh well. It's an EnvyxEdward ficcy, deal with it if you don't like. Better yet, you don't like that couple, don't read. n.n Oh yeah, sort of a rape thing.. So if you don't like that then don't read either.

-------

_I pulled off your wings.._

_Then I laughed..._

It was amusing, how was it an alchemist well known as you find yourself under a.. being like myself? A state alchemist, an alchemist for the people.. and you're laying beneath me, with that..

Why are you looking at me like that? You know you want this as much as I do! So.. to get rid of that look, I left a large handprint on the side of your face..

You'd look so beautiful with a bruise.. made by me of course.. If anyone else dared to touch you, they'd meet an untimely demise..

But that look still is on your face.. Why! I know you want it as much as I do!

I nip at your neck, surely that will calm you down.. but no, you end up getting at stiff as a board, and not in your jeans..

Oooh, maybe a bit in your pants too.. I felt that on my stomach, O'chibi-san..

I know you're enjoying this, Chibi.. You have to be..

I tell you to sit still, you actually do as told, now only if you did that when we told you to make us the stone..

Oh well.. I finger your jacket's latch, undoing it, telling you to put your hands up.. You do as told.. Twice in a row, Chibi, I'm suprised.

Next to come off are your gloves, I always hated those things.. Hiding your fleshy fingers and your metal ones.. Why hide them..? Be proud you created a being better than most populating this planet?

Slowly I tug them from you, pulling at the tips of the gloves, letting them slide off. I can tell your in pain, that look in your eyes, that's the only thing you can't mask, Chibi. Those lovely eyes..

Like _his_...

Setting that memory aside, I tear through your shirt, is it too appearent I'm getting impatient with your layers of clothing?

And now for your pants.. God that belt looks difficult... A snip here and there, and whoops, you have to buy a new one, chibi. After that, it wasn't hard to tug off your pants, your boxers falling with..

God you were beautiful.. But.. those eyes.. they weren't looking at me, they were staring at the wall.. Basturd..

LOOK AT ME!

Another palm print and you kept your eyes one me..

Did I ever tell you you were beautiful, O'Chibi-san?

My clothes just disappear, I'm a shape shifter, you think I'd trouble myself with clothing..?

I press my body against your's.. shoving you back down onto my bed..

I could feel you rubbing against my cock..

Oh god...

I need you, Chibi.. I need to be inside of you.. Don't you know that, O'Chibi-san..? I need to hear your cry out my name, not in hatred, but in lust.. in passion.. You will scream my name..

But be happy I held myself back, chibi, or else you wouldn't be able to sit for weeks.. Probably won't anyways..

I let my hand travel you waist.. curling around between your flesh and the bed, gentally probbing your enterence with my index finger..

I loved it.. the heat.. the tightness.. Are you a virgin Chibi? Will I be taking that from you tonight?... Yes.. I will be won't I...

I watch you arch slightly, wincing, knowing you're liking it, yet regretting the feeling..

You like it as much as I do..

I put another finger into you.. You squirm now, biting your lower lip..

Is that blood I see..? My, Chibi, you must be enjoying this more than I thought..

I lean forward, I must have a taste of that blood..

Mm.. Tastes... too good to be true.. Just like you, O'Chibi-san..

Tell me, chibi, do you like it like this..? You laying there allowing me to do as I please, or do you wish I'd stop.. or do you wish you'd start responding better..?

Does the chibi need to be taught how to please a person..?

I would teach him..

I began to move my fingers in a scissors motion.. no better way to discribe it than that... And I was a tad suprised when Ed's hips bucked upwards..

So Fullmidget alchemist wants it maybe even more than I do..

Lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

_I began to move my fingers in a scissors motion.. no better way to discribe it than that... And I was a tad suprised when Ed's hips bucked upwards.._

_So Fullmidget alchemist wants it maybe even more than I do.._

_Lovely._

Too long.. Chibi, you're taking too long to relax!

RELAX ALREADY!

It's going to happen, why fight it..?

You weren't fighting a few seconds ago..!

Are you really suprised that I'm able to hold you down?..

Are you suprised I pulled my fingers from you so quickly, and held you down so fast, to be giving me that look, O'Chibi?

Now I'll just have to be rough with you, _Chibi.._

Was that a cry I just heard, chibi?

And I heard you didn't even cry out when you got these metal limbs of your's..

God you're tight, Chibi...

Maybe I shouldn't've gone.. Oooh.. so fast.. on you..

In.. out.. Don't pay attention to the pain, Chibi..

Focus on me..

Stare at me..

Only me..

This is my marking you, Chibi..

You're mine, not the militaries, not Dante's..

MINE.

Only mine..

In.. out... God damnit, Chibi!

I smirk. Your moans are loud and clear, Chibi..

Harder?..

Alright..

--------

Yes, a sucky way to end it, but I sort of ran out of ideas, so sue me. Not as good as the other chapter, I admit, but whatever..


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was requested of me, I decided to do a third, _FINAL_, chapter. It won't be in first person... -Gasp- I know, so weird.

-----

Both figures collasped, one ontop of the other, panting heard throughout the dimly light room.

"Told ya'.. You wanted it too.. Chibi-san.." Amethyst eyes gleamed slightly, the green haired man propping himself up on his elbows, still laying ontop of the blond.

"Heh.. Shut up.. Envy.. Don't call me a chibi.." Edward breathed, trying his best to muster a glare at the artificial being ontop of him. His automail arm moved, playing with green locks, the glare obviously had failed..

"You realize, Chibi-san, after this, we're enemies again.." Envy smirked faintly, leaning down, nibbling a bit of flesh between Edward's neck and collarbone.. A faint moan escaped Edward's tan lips..

"Aah.. E-... Ow!"

"Heh.. You know you enjoyed it.."

"Yeah.."

"... Good. See you later, O'chibi-san," Envy pulled himself off of Edward, smirking at him, taking a quick picture of the sight before him. He morphed his clothes onto his body.

"What the hell was that picture for?!" Edward sat up, pulling blankets to cover his body.

"Blackmail."


	4. Chapter 4

Not one trace of Envy since he took off, taking that blasted camera and film with him.

The blonde was still fuming about it, though that night had taken place weeks prior. Beside him, walking down the hallway towards Roy Mustang's office, was his brother, the soul stuck in a suit of armor known as Alphonse. Poor boy, having to put up with his elder brother's pissy mood.

'But, Colonel Mustang told me he might have figured out why nii-san's been acting so strangely..' That thought perked the cat-lover up greatly, thinking that if he knew what was wrong, he could fix it.

"Uh... We shouldn't even be here!" Exclaimed the smaller of the two, "I haven't gone on a mission in days! Nothing to report! I bet he just wants to pick on me..!" Much grumbling followed, the now chipper Alphonse patted his brother's shoulder.

"Maybe he just wants to check up on us..!"

"Whatever.." Arriving at the door, Ed shoved it open, shoving his hands in his pockets, moving to take a seat infront of the Colonel's desk.

"Edward.. Alphonse.." There was a sadistic glint in the Colonel's eyes. Ed was too occupied to noticed, still mumbling to himself.

"Yes, Colonel Mustang..?"

"I wanted to talk to you both.. Edward, pay attention!" The blonde sent a dark look in the raven haired man's direction. "I had figured neither of you had ever had any... thoughts about sex, and some new information.. came in, and, seeing as you've no one.. to explain things to you, I am putting myself in that position."

The word sex forced Ed's face to turn a deathly shade of white, only growing paler and nervous as the Colonel spoke.

"... I'm confused.." Whispered the horror struck Alphonse.

"Well, Alphonse.. I received a package the other day.."

"Well! It's time to be going now! Hey! Alphonse! Let's go! You want a cat, right? Let's go get you a cat!!"

"Nii-san?"

Edward rose to his feet, grasping the suit of armor's hand, tugging it towards the door.

"It was nice talking with you Colonel!"

"Edward... What I really wanted to know was why a picture of you, like _that_, wound up sent to me?" The smug bastard was now chuckling.

"... A picture like what, Nii-san..?"

"Like NOTHING, Al! Let's get out of here!"

...

Edward could never look at Colonel Mustang the same way. Ever. Again.

...

Didn't help that Roy would let out a low whistle, either...

--

It didn't feel right. Edward needed to be tortured a bit more, so, here it is, waaaay overdue. Yeah, and it's sorta lame, probably horrible compared to the rest of the story.

Meh.


End file.
